Borderlands: The New Vault Hunters
by HoneyRocker53
Summary: The story of four new vault hunters, Krab, Tursk, Lisk and Jaden, who have been employed by Handsome Jack to find second vault and destroy the Crimson Raiders. Will they fail? Will they triumph? Or will the end up covered in horse poop? Only Time will tell...


Borderlands: The new Vault Hunters

CHAPTER 1

"Why are we here again?" asked a young woman in her mid-twenties.

"Apparently Handsome Jack has offered a reward of ONE-THOUSAND eridium, and an extra 1000 if you can find the vault in the process" replied a good looking, blond haired man. In the corner a huge man sat, caressing a large, Jacob's built Stinkpot.

"I don't care about these vault hunters, but I do have a plan on how to get the vault" said the large man in a thick Russian accent.

"Oh, so now after days of brooding you finally unveil some huge, grand, master plan, and you expect us listen and do what you say?" said a cocky, skinny teenage boy.

"Hey Lisk, give the guy a break. After all, last time we didn't listen to him a wall collapsed on top of Krab." Said the woman in the large man's defence.

"Yeah, and I still got the scars from that time" exclaimed the handsome man.

"Fine! Fine! We'll listen to Tursk, but if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tursk grunted and started talking

"I say, when we arrive at Pandora, we go and see Handsome Jack. We will bring our best guns and wear our best armor and generally look bad-ass"

"How will that help us accomplish anything?' asked the stocky teen.

"An impression" said the larger man. "If we make an impression, then Handsome Jack will think that we will be capable of taking down the rouge hunters. We will ask for some men and the best guns he can supply us, then we will kill his men and find the vault."

"But won't handsome Jack notice that his enemies aren't dead" asked the girl.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Tursk. "He will wonder what has happened and try to contact us. Up until this point of time, we will have stayed out of contact with Jack, and when we don't respond to his messages he will coming looking for us. Then I will send the Crimson Raiders an anonymous message stating that handsome Jack is coming. Then we create an obvious trail leading right up to the gates of the fort. We will pretend to be dead, and at that moment, thanks to my anonymous message, the Crimson Raiders will attack him and he will be caught off guard. While his forces fight with the raiders, we will rush him from behind and kill him if he is not already dead. We will then be greeted with open arms into the Crimson Raiders and we will ask for equipment to find the vault."

"But what if they don't grant us the mining materials?" asked the woman.

"Then we will say nothing and at night we will place bombs through their camp. In the morning we will threaten them to give us the mining gear."

"Good plan, but after they give us the mining stuff, what do we do with them then?" asked the boy.

"Hahaha! Child, have you not realized yet that in this business sacrifices have to be made? Of course they will be a threat so after we are safely out of the vicinity of the camp, we detonate the bombs anyways!"

"But that is barbaric!" exclaimed Lisk.

"Tough choices have to be made sometimes in this business." Said Krab

"Thank you for supporting me Krab" said Tursk with genuine thanks.

"OK, but I want to leave early on the morning we detonate the bombs. I don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity. Crying people have always had a touching effect on me."

"Oh man up Lisk!" said Tursk.

"Ok, when we get to Pandora, we put Tursk's plan in motion." Said the woman

"Thanks to you as well Jaden" said Tursk.

"Now let's get some rest. It's going to be a long ride to Pandora." Said Krab in a lazy voice.

To be continued…

CHAPTER 2

Several hours passed.

"_smash! bang, boom!" _

The sounds of shattering glass and twisted metal, all mixed with the sound of gunfire filled the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Krab, in a mad and also anxious voice.

"IT'S BANDITS!" yelled Jaden in reply.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING THE TRAIN!" screamed Lisk, with nothing but pure fear in his voice "WERE GONNA DIE!"

"YOU HAVE A DAMN VLADOF VENGEFUL INFINITY PISTOL AND YOU ARE SCARED!? I'M USING A CRAPPY CMP WIDDOW MAKER AND DO YOU SEE ME WETTING MY PANTS WHILE THE REST OF YOU DO THE WORK!?" screamed Jaden

"STOP FIGHTING WITH EACHOTHER AND FIGHT THE BANDITS INSTEAD!" roared Tursk

Instantly the bickering stopped and was replaced with team work. Krab instantly whipped out his fine coach shotgun. With Krab firing round after round at the bandits, Lisk jumped in the air and threw three grenades in simultaneous order. A stupid bandit caught one of them and was promptly greeted with it exploding in his face. The other two grenades landed at the feet of the unsuspecting bandits and went out with a bang, sending the corpse of one of the bandits sailing out of the train's open door.

Suddenly, the door to one of the other carriages burst open. Just as the dust cleared, Jaden could just make out a giant club swing and hit her straight in the stomach. She slumped to the ground unconscious. Tursk bellowed and ran at the Badass psycho, smashing him in the side of the head with his rock hard fist. The opponent swore and swung his club, but Tursk was ready. He jumped, and Lisk ran forward, spraying the psycho with bullets. The psycho screamed with rage, but was promptly silence by Tursk, who, after jumping in the air, landed with his fist jammed in the enemy's face.

"Few, that was close!", breathed Lisk, reloading his pistol, then tucking it away.

"We were caught off guard." said Tursk with a grunt "We can't let something like that happen again."

The trio went over to Jaden who was still slumped in the corner.

"Hand me the water" said Krab to Lisk, who obediently brought over a jug.

"All we have is beer" said Lisk.

"It'll do" replied Krab. Lisk gently pried open Jaden's mouth and Krab slowly poured the grog into her mouth.

To be continued...

Thanks guys for reading my story. This is my first most so please no haters. I will be adding a new chapter every week and I hope you liked this first taste of what my writing skills have to offer. If you have any ideas for new chapters and/or books, please comment, I read them all. So until next time, peace.


End file.
